Reason Number Two
by Daughter of the Black
Summary: Buffy is in the hospital, and her doctor just happens to be Cox, and he tries to teach his interns a lesson using Buffy. CoxBuffy Scrubs x Buffy
1. The Plan

Reason Number Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Scrubs.

A/N: Post S7 and anytime when J.D. is not an intern.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dr. Cox looked at his interns, "Now children, there are only two reasons why a patient cooperates. Either they're hiding something, or they're really good patients. The second reason is why I enjoy working here, because when I find one of them, it makes my day, just a little bit better, because I can usually get them to do just about anything. Watch and learn."

Buffy was lying back on the pillows, she had been hit by a car, and was being kept overnight for observation, she could hear the footsteps long before they stopped in front of her curtained off bed. When it was whipped open and that gorgeously annoying man stepped up to her bed trailing about 15 kiddies, she suppressed the laughter.

"How are you feeling today Miss Summers?"

Buffy smiled politely, "Like I was hit by car, how are you Perry?"

Cox smiled in return, "The nurses talking about me again?"

Buffy grinned, "No, some guy came in here and kept talking about you, it was a bit stalker-ish if you ask me. Said his name was Nancy."  
Perry snorted, "He would. Now, as you can see, I'm teaching these kids today, and in the interest of showing them the normal female body, I'd like your help. I'd do it myself, but I am lacking certain parts of anatomy."

Buffy was still smiling, "You'd like that, wouldn't you."

Dr. Cox sighed, "You're right, I would."

"As much as I like to be the perfect, cooperating patient, I think this little lesson, would have worked better if you had slipped me some pain killers."

One of the guys at the back of the group spoke hesitantly, "Dr. Cox, does this mean she's lying?"

Cox sighed, patted her hand and turned back to his group, "No. It just means her hair color has no correlation with her IQ."

"Onward kiddies! Oh, and Buffy, if Nancy stops by, tell him I want to meet him at 3:30 on the south yard, and not to leave until I show up."

Buffy laughed, "Only if you let me watch with you, think he knows that's when the sprinklers turn on?"

Perry smiled brightly, "I hope to god he doesn't."

Buffy watched her, new, favorite doctor walk away, a skip in his step.


	2. He's Going to Cry

Buffy had settled into her wheelchair, she had just given Nancy his instructions, and Perry was wheeling her down the hall at top speed. Identical smirks on their faces, everyone in the hospital steered out of their way, not wanting to get steam rolled by the rather maniacal pair.

Buffy squealed as Perry took one of the corners rather quickly and narrowly missed Bob, as Dr. Cox affectionately called him.

The screeched to a halt in front of the window, taking the bucket from the handle, he uncovered their 'treat' for J.D.

Perry opened the second floor window and checked his watch, "Okay, Nancy should be there in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. You better be good at throwing."

Buffy carefully stood up and hobbled over to the window, cradling her balloon, she watched in amusement as the sprinklers turned on. She giggled as J.D. danced around, trying not to get wet. Buffy winced, "He looks like he's going to pee his pants."

Cox snorted as he looked at her, "I think you might be right, he does this funny little dance when he needs to use the potty, but I've put the 'Out of Order' sign up."

Buffy glanced at him, "Ready?"

Perry grinned, "Ready."

As one, they lobbed the balloons at the target, they splattered all over him, leaving him dripping in brown stuff.

"Oh, I think this is it Buffy. Yep, he's going to cry!"

Sure enough, Nancy started to tear up and sob loudly, dejectedly walking towards the parking lot.

Perry grinned and he and Buffy high-fived, "I think that was the best use of chocolate sauce ever."

Buffy smiled, "Yeah, I just wish we had caught that on video. This place have security cameras?"

A slow grin spread across his face, "Why yes…yes it does."

Sitting back in her wheelchair, they sped away to get the evidence of their days work. They proceeded to broadcast the tape over the television in the lobby to everyone's amusement.

Buffy and Perry just sat in his office, both wishing that her stay didn't have to end.

Buffy sighed, "I should get hit by cars more often."

Perry patted her hand, "Good news is, you can visit, and we can lock Newbie in the janitors closet next time."

Both were thrown into a new round of laughter, neither ceasing, even though Bob was glaring at them through the glass.

The End


End file.
